Test systems for benchmark testing a device under test such as a mobile device, for instance a mobile phone, are known in the state of the art. Typically, several different tests are performed and estimations are done based on the tests performed, in particular the test results obtained. In fact, the hardware of the mobile phone is tested during an offline test wherein the operating system that is used on the mobile phone is also tested offline separately. Afterwards, both offline tests are combined in order to estimate the benchmark of the mobile device, for instance a mobile phone, having the operating system running that has been tested separately.
In addition, the performance of the mobile device is estimated having the operating system tested running. Particularly, the performance of the device under test in a wireless network environment is estimated under the condition that an over-the-top traffic application is used for transmitting video and/or audio data directly without any internet service provider. Accordingly, the over-the-top behavior of the device under test is estimated based on the test results relating to the hardware components of the device under test and the operating system.
Thus, the benchmark testings known in the state of the art are merely based on estimations related to several tests performed separately.
Accordingly, there is a need for a benchmark testing having a higher reliability with regard to the benchmark of the device under test, in particular with regard to the over-the-top behavior.